Traidora
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshoot; Pensó en Desmond, en lo que diría si supiera la verdad, su verdad... No quería defraudarlo, no deseaba ganarse su odio, pero en la vida había que tomar decisiones, y ella ya había tomado la suya.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Ubisoft.

**Summary:** Oneshoot; «El lobo disfrazado de oveja» le había llamado él. Pensó en Desmond, en lo que diría si supiera la verdad, su verdad... No quería defraudarlo, no deseaba ganarse su odio, pero en la vida había que tomar decisiones, y ella ya había tomado la suya.

* * *

**Traidora**

___«She keeps the secrets in her eyes____.»_

—Bien. Terminé —anunció Rebecca, levantándose de su silla luego de apagar su computadora.

Lucy suspiró con tranquilidad, llevaban horas intentando almacenar información sobre las últimas frecuencias y bloques de memoria mientras que Shaun descifraba códigos y hablaba con Desmond para consultarle sobre ciertos detalles específicos de Roma de los cuales necesitaba estar al tanto. Todos estaban cansados, habían permanecido hasta muy tarde trabajando, por lo que Shaun propuso un cálido y reconfortante descanso.

—Creo que es tiempo de ir a dormir, ¿no les parece? Si mi reloj no se equivoca... —musitó, observando el aparato aferrado a su muñeca—... son las tres de la madrugada.

—Sí, por favor —coincidió Rebecca, guardando un par de cosas en una caja—. Desde aquí puedo oír los susurros de mi almohada, suplicando por mi presencia.

Desmond se levantó del suelo, estirándose como un felino. El pobre llevaba unas ojeras pronunciadas tan oscuras como sus ojos, su piel lucía pálida y sus párpados clamaban por cerrarse aunque sea unos miserables segundos. Lucy lamentó en su interior todo el esfuerzo que el muchacho hacía por ayudarlos en una guerra que parecía no tener fin.

—Bien, todos a la cama, pues —luego miró a Lucy—. ¿Vienes?

Ésta se levantó con rapidez, negó con la cabeza y buscó entre una bolsa unas pequeñas cámaras de seguridad, casi tan pequeñas como su dedo y fáciles de camuflar.

—No todavía, estuve pensando que sería buena idea colocar cámaras de seguridad en la entrada de la villa, solo por precaución.

Shaun frunció los labios, considerando la idea.

—Mejor prevenir que lamentar, me parece bien. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, ustedes vayan a descansar, lo necesitan. Volveré en unos momentos.

Shaun y Rebecca se encogieron de hombros y se marcharon hacia el sector en el que solían dormir. Sin embargo Desmond se quedó, observando a Lucy introducir los dispositivos en una diminuta caja de madera.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó, dudoso.

Lucy sonrió un poco, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo había conocido, pero por alguna extraña razón, supo que él diría eso. Siempre solía demostrar ese tipo de interés y preocupación, Lucy debía admitir que era muy tierno.

—Desmond, tú más que nadie tienes que descansar.

Él muchacho se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya, pero creo que no haz notado la cara de zombie que tienes. No me sorprendería que te desmayes en plena villa, sin protección podrían encontrarte los templarios, o aún peor: los murciélagos.

Ella le dirigió una mirada poco amistosa.

—Detente con eso de los murciélagos, ¿vale? Ya vete a dormir, mañana debes despertar temprano —Lucy se acercó a él y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla—. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Mientras se alejaba, escuchó a Desmond reír entre dientes y caminar hacia su saco de dormir, junto a Rebecca y Shaun. Aliviada, Lucy sonrió levemente, sintiendo sus párpados demasiado pesados sobre su rostro. Siempre había sido una experta para quedarse despierta hasta muy tarde, solía hacerlo a menudo cuando debía leer informes sobre el Animus en su oficina de las instalaciones de Abstergo, pero últimamente era complicado. No sabía con exactitud el motivo, pero así era. No dormía con tranquilidad, siempre parecía haber algo rondando, como una especie de sombra sin nombre, una sombra que la atormentaba. Lucy le llamaba culpa.

Al salir a la superficie, sonrió con suavidad al sentir el viento sobre su piel, desordenando ligeramente su cabello. Siempre era un alivio visitar la villa, incluso por unos segundos, la oscuridad del santuario solía sofocarla la mayoría de las veces, la falta de aire que sentía allí adentro solía ponerla nerviosa, pero esos nervios siempre se calmaban al respirar el dulce viento de la Toscana.

Aliviada ante la libertad que el ambiente, la noche y el frío le otorgaban, caminó con tranquilidad hacia la entrada de la villa, dispuesta a colocar las cámaras de seguridad tan pequeñas que ni la dichosa vista de águila que Desmond poseía podrían encontrarlas. Abrió la caja con lentitud, dispuesta a instalar la primera cámara. Pero una voz fría y burlona hizo que Lucy se sobresaltara, dejando caer los dispositivos al suelo.

—Buenas noches, Lucy.

Daniel Cross yacía reposado contra una pared, vestido de ropas negras y con una capucha que cubría casi la mitad de su rostro. En su mano llevaba una botella de whisky, el contenido vaciado hasta la mitad. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquella visita.

Lucy lo miró, sorprendida y enfadada.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Daniel se quitó la capucha, e hizo un lamentable puchero, tan falso como él mismo.

—Vaya, creí que te alegrarías de verme —dijo, acercándose a ella.

—No estoy bromeando, Daniel —replicó Lucy, tomándolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el callejón más cercano, alumbrado por la diminuta luz de una lámpara vieja y oxidada—. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir así, sin más? Alguien podría verte.

Él sonrió.

—Que va, eres una buena mentirosa, sabrás qué decir si las cosas se tornan difíciles.

Lucy se mordió el labio, furiosa. Intentó calmarse, de nada servía enfadarse y darle el gusto a ese idiota. Se cruzó de brazos, recargada contra la pared más cercana.

—Dime qué haces aquí —exigió con tranquilidad.

Daniel bebió un sorbo de su botella y suspiró.

—Vidic me envió, estaba un poco preocupado ya que no has contactado con él para ponerle al tanto de la situación. Quería saber como iban las cosas con Miles, ¿alguna novedad acerca del fruto?

Ella suspiró, sin mirarlo.

—Sí. Los Borgia lo tienen, Ezio Auditore está reclutando personas para unirse al credo, no creo que tarde demasiado en recuperarlo. Solo hay que esperar.

Daniel chasqueó la lengua.

—Vidic no quiere esperar, dice que te estás tardando demasiado. ¿A qué se debe? ¿Dónde está el idiota de Desmond?

Lucy lo miró con sequedad.

—Durmiendo.

Él resopló.

—Durmiendo... ya. Te recuerdo, Lucy, que estas no son vacaciones, así que por tu bien te aconsejo que te apresures, necesitamos saber el paradero del fruto lo antes posible.

Lucy apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué sugieres? ¿Dejar a Desmond en el Animus una semana entera sin comer, beber, ni dormir? Necesita descansar, al fin y al cabo él es solo un peón en esta guerra, no es culpa suya.

Daniel la miró seriamente, mientras bebía de su botella.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por él? ¿A caso te gusta?

Lucy suspiró con cansancio, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse con suavidad.

—Le ocurrirá exactamente lo mismo que a Sujeto 16 —protestó—, y no podemos tomar semejante riesgo. Así que será mejor que le digas a Vidic que espere, además, debo jugar bien mi papel. Si apresuro las cosas sospechará, deberían agradecer que gané la confianza de Desmond.

Daniel rió entre dientes. Lucy siempre supo que cuando éste reía, no era bueno; algo tramaba. Su risa era diabólica, oscura y trastornada. Si no fuera por que ella lo conocía bien, se habría asustado.

—Me gusta como lo defiendes, como cuidas de su bienestar. Te gusta, ¿eh?

Lucy se sonrojó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No te cansas de decir estupideces, ¿verdad? Ya veo por qué Vidic me eligió a mi para esta misión, y no a ti.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, restandole importancia a su comentario.

—Bah, eso me da igual. No soy de los calmados, prefiero la acción, asesinar, ver la sangre deslizarse entre mis manos. Tú siempre has sido el cerebro de la organización, el lobo disfrazado de oveja. Resulta un poco sensual —y estiró su brazo hacia ella, con la botella de whisky entre sus manos—. ¿Quieres?

Negó con la cabeza, ignorando su ofrecimiento.

«El lobo disfrazado de oveja».

Pensó en Desmond, en lo que diría si supiera la verdad, su verdad... se mordió el labio, cruzada de brazos. No quería defraudarlo, no deseaba ganarse su odio, pero en la vida había que tomar decisiones, y ella ya había tomado la suya.

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estás aquí? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Unos pocos días. Vidic me dijo que no te preocupes por la seguridad, los demás están custodiando la villa, todo está controlado siempre y cuando nos informes de lo que sucede aquí dentro.

Lucy asintió, sin siquiera mirarlo, estaba cansada de su presencia y deseaba que se marchara pronto.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

El muchacho se acercó a ella con lentitud, su mano que no llevaba la botella se deslizó por la cintura de Lucy, con la intención de acercar su cuerpo al suyo. Ella suspiró, Daniel era un tipo difícil y resistirse a sus juegos no traía buenos resultados, su humor cambiaba ante el más mínimo tono de voz, convirtiéndolo en alguien peligroso.

Daniel deslizó sus labios por su mejilla hacia su oído.

—Estás muy tensa, ¿mi presencia te pone nerviosa? —bromeó.

Besó su cuello desnudo con pasión, sin embargo ella no respondió de la misma forma, intentó apartarlo con tranquilidad pero él se negó, la aferró por la cintura con más fuerza y llevó sus labios a su mentón, luego a su boca. Lucy no tuvo otro remedio que responder el contacto, en otro momento habría sido divertido, quizás excitante, pero eso hacía años. Muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Él dejó la botella sobre un recipiente de basura, y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, enterrando sus uñas en su estómago.

Lucy intentó apartarlo, fastidiosa.

—Ya, Daniel. Detente...

—Vamos, que no hay nadie...

—No estoy de humor, basta.

Lucy lo apartó por completo y abrochó los botones de su camisa, malhumorada. Daniel no se veía para nada contento con la situación, limpió sus labios con la palma de su mano y rió secamente. Se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mandíbula con brusquedad. Lucy se asustó, Daniel era violento e impulsivo.

—Eres mi amiga, disfruté inmensamente aquellas noches en las que solíamos follar como bestias, y me encantas —habló, en un tono de voz para nada cariñoso—. Pero no soy idiota, preciosa, se que Desmond te pone. Así que escúchame bien, y que quede bien claro: en cuanto sepamos la ubicación del fruto, mataremos a tu querido asesino y si intentas evitarlo, te mataremos a ti también.

Luego, la soltó con fuerza, tomó su botella y se marchó. Lucy temblaba mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla con lentitud, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Incluso aunque quisiera, incluso aunque su corazón lo deseara inmensamente, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar a Desmond, absolutamente nada.

___«_Maldita traidora___»_ pensó.

Todo lo que ocurriese de ahora en adelante, sería por su culpa.

* * *

Necesitaba escribir sobre Lucy desde su posición como templaria, más allá de su traición me gusta pensar que sintió algo por Desmond, incluso si sus convicciones e ideologías eran más fuertes (según tengo entendido, Juno le mostró a Desmond que Lucy les entregaba el fruto a los templarios). Introduje a Daniel por que no se me ocurría a quien poner, veía algo arriesgado meter a Vidic, siento que no se arriesgaría tanto... enviaría a alguien más, no se si Daniel y Lucy se conocieron, probablemente sí, he aquí el resultado.

Esto estaría situado en algún punto de AC Brotherhood.

La traición de Lucy me pareció genial, me encanta que en las historias no todos sean buenos y pasen este tipo de situaciones, creo que la única traición que me dolió fue la de Meñique, Varys, y toda la sarta de cerdos que fingieron lealtad a Ned y lo entregaron como perros (?), sorry, sigo sin superar su muerte.

¿Reviews?

**—Mel.**


End file.
